Come What May
by BriBee1991
Summary: Sequel to "It Is You I Have Loved All Along". So Amy and the Doctor are married...but...can it last?
1. Song of the Gondola

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a complete dork.

Amy sighed, leaning into the Doctor.

"Happy?" he asked.

"Oh, yes." She laughed.

They were on their honeymoon in Venice in 1801.

"Oh, John," She said, using his other name so they wouldn't raise suspicion among the Venetians. "Being with you reminds me of something that my mother used to say to me." he tucked her raid hair behind her ear.

"She told you that you'd run away with you imaginary friend on the night before your wedding, travel through time and space and then marry a quirky alien?" he said.

Amy hit his arm lightly.

"No. She said, life is brief…fall in love; before the crimson bloom fades from your lips for there may be no tomorrow. Find a man who will take you and press your burning cheek to his because no one will come there. Like the gondola drifting on the waves, place your tender hand on his shoulder because no one will see you there." She smiled.

"It's funny." She said. "I can't remember the rest."

The Doctor smiled back at her. "Life is brief, Amy, create your life before your raven tresses fade…before the flames in your heart flicker and die." He kissed her sweetly. "For today will never return."

She nuzzled her head against his.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing him again.


	2. It Won't Be Long

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a complete dork.

**_Thanks to kt2209 for reviewing, I loved reading your response, love ya!_**

"Amy, why don't you go and see your Aunt for a bit?" The Doctor said, looking at his feet.

"What? But…" she said.

He took her hand in his own. "Hey…hey…listen to me…I know you…You're homesick."

Amy mumbled something incoherently.

"It won't be long till I come for you." He whispered, touching her cheek lightly.

"Promise?" she asked. "I mean, you won't disappear for another twelve years, will you?"

She seriously hoped not.

"The next week will be hell without you; twelve years will be a fate worse than death."

Amy nodded, kissing him lightly, before going to grab her things. While she was getting ready she called Rose.

"Hey, Amy!" Rose said, happily.

"Rosie! I'm going to visit my aunt for the week. We need to get the girls together."

"We're on our way." Donna yelled from the background.

Amy laughed. "We need to do things the old fashioned way."

"I've got the perfect idea!" Martha said.

D&A AAF

Amy sat in her room laughing with Rose, Martha and Donna. The girl had become very close since they went to the Ceili weeks before.

Suddenly, Amy's phone rang.

"Is that the Doctor singing "I could've Danced All Night?" Rose giggled.

"You would know better than we would." Donna laughed.

"The man has a ridiculous obsession with bananas." Martha laughed.

"Now, it's fish custard." Amy laughed as she answered the phone, putting the speaker on. "HEY!" she squeaked, loudly.

"Ow!" he laughed. "How are you? You sound giggly."

Rose, Martha and Dona exchanged glances, and then bellowed in unison. "HELLO!"

They heard the phone drop on his end. "Bilmey!" he yelled.

"Excuse me, ladies." Amy whispered, bounding into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"If I'd known you were having a G.N.O, I would've called later." He said. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Stop listening to Miley Cyrus. Besides, it's a sleep over, completely and totally, different."

He laughed. "Oh, Amy, I miss you."

She blinked back tears. "It won't be long, yeah, 'till I belong to you." She said. "Since you left me, I'm so alone. Now you're coming…you're coming on home. I'll be good, like I know I should; you're coming home."

"I am coming home…tomorrow." The Doctor said.

"Oh, I cannot wait." She laughed an impish hint in her voice.

"I love you, Amelia Jessica Logan. So much."

She smiled. "I love you, Doctor John Logan. See you tomorrow."

The worst week of her life was over and she was so thankful for it.


	3. A Moment Like This

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a complete dork.

**_Thanks to Ellie_ _who reviewed and thank you to anyone who is reading this but doesn't review, and let me say this to her response. "The Doctor is always worth it."_**

Amy threw herself into the Doctor's arms, holding him tight.

"I told you I'd be back." he whispered into her hair.

She pulled back , kissing him fiercely. He walked her forward until she fell onto the bed.

"Amy." he whispered, kissing her neck. Amy completely shut down, only allowing herself to feel. She loved this man so much.

She seriously hoped that he wouldn't think she was crazy if she were to tell him that loved at come here and now.

Some people wait forever for that one special kiss but when it came to the Doctor, every kiss was a special one.

She felt him move over her, holding her closer.

She could not believe it was happening to her. She would cherish each moment they shared.

Moments like this.

Hours later, they laid together, he stroked her hair.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

She turned to him and smiled.

"You...knowing that you will always catch me when I fall."

The Doctor smiled, kissing her sweetly.

"Always." he whispered.


	4. Lyric Pieces

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a dork.

"Why do you want a house?" the Doctor asked, running his hand through his tousled hair.

"Why wouldn't you?" Amy asked, her hands on her hips.

The Doctor knew at that he was in trouble. It was the "I want" line in her forehead, that he could never really deny. Whenever she had that line in her forehead, he wanted to give her everything in the world that she could possibly ever want.

"I hate sitting still." he complained, throwing his body around slightly.

"I hate constant motion." she mimicked him, smiling. "We've gone to so many places but we've never had a place to call home." She walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest.

"I don't sound like that." he said, holding her close. "Besides, the TARDIS is our home."

He looked down at her when she was silent. "What?" he asked, innocently.

She looked completely shocked at his confusion. "Doctor, we can't raise kids in a time machine." she yelled.

"I was raised with time machines." he said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I CAN SEE THAT!" she yelled.

He was getting angry, she didn't understand.

"AMY, YOU DON'T GET IT! I DON'T AGE! HOW WEIRD WOULD THAT LOOK? I DON'T DO THE DOMESTIC CRAP!" he yelled, while fighting the urge to kiss her. He realized from the look on her face that he said the wrong thing.


	5. I Pray For You

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a dork.

**_Thanks to: __Chimmokushita-Megami_ _for reviewing. I love you :D_**

"I DON'T DO THE DOMESTIC CRAP!" The sentence rattled through her head.

"Take me home." She said, turning away from him. When he didn't move, she turned back "NOW!"

He just looked at her. "Amy, don't be thick." He said.

Amy glared at him. "I am not being thick, you moronic bow-tie wearing nomad!" she yelled.

"Yes, you are, you…you psycho Scot!" he shouted at her. Off her look, he added quietly, "I'm so befuddled that I can't think of anything to say." The TARDIS stopped moving. "We're here."

Amy opened the door and saw her home; she felt the tears sting her eyes as she turned back to the Doctor. "You know what, John; I'm gonna pray for you." He raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm gonna pray that your breaks go out when you're going down to a planet. That a flowerpot falls from a window sill, and knocks you on the head like I'd like to…and…and …oh, so many things." She slammed the door behind her, leaving only a strangled sob behind.


	6. I Keep On Loving You

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I'm just a dork.

**_Thanks to Ellie who reviewed, I love ya with all my heart and thanks to those of you who read this story so far. I love you all._**

Her sob echoed through his head.

"Oh great." he whispered to no one. "You and your fat mouth." He hit his head with his sonic screwdriver. "Way to go."

What was he gonna do now?

He had lost the woman he loved more than anything else in this world.

He glanced at the picture he had of them, it was taped to the TARDIS. He touched it gently.

They had their share of fights, their sleepless nights, their ups and downs but he kept on loving her.

He would always beg her not to leave him, "never agains" and "I promise tos" we spoken.

No matter what he'd always keep loving her. So, he decided to give her space, merely keeping an eye on her life from a distance.

And no matter what, he vowed that he would keep on loving his Amy.

**_Ok, I know it's kinda depressing but bear with me, I promise you won't be disappointed...hopefully. :D_**


	7. Humanity

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

Lorena squeezed her niece tightly as she cried. "My race is run, Auntie. I'm done. Humanity be damned." She muttered the last bit.

Lorena knew all about the Doctor and she stroked Amy's hair. "Remember what you said when you were a girl? You would give me a brilliant smile and ask me what life had in store for you. You'd go on and say you wanted to be a painter. "

Amy hiccuped. "I wanted everyone to get along."

Lorena smiled. "Well, then you know what you have to do, you have to create the artistry…the picture is what you want it to be…humanity." She looked at Amy. "One people, one planet…"

Amy smiled as she replied. "Don't take your brother for granted."

"Now, isn't that what you did with John?" Off Amy's guilty look she continued. "If we call a truce there's no way we can lose. A winner's vanity is such insanity. Apologize to him, there's only once race…humanity."

Amy smiled. "I will, Auntie, I love you." She said.


	8. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

Amy sat alone in her room, thinking of the Doctor against her will. Why had she left him…because he didn't want to settle down? How could she assume that he would want to? She loved traveling through time and space with him. It was who he was. A Time Lord, a man forever without a home.

"Amy, are you alright?" Rose, Martha and Donna all asked her the same question and she would always same the same thing; that she was fine. But they all knew her, they knew as well as she did that she was only her true self when she was with the Doctor.

She was only up when he wasn't down.

She didn't want to fly if he was still on the ground.

She wanted to let him know that all she ever said was true.

She pulled a picture of him and her out of her pocket; she carried it everywhere with her. "I'm only me when I'm with you." She said. The picture fell to the floor as Amy's world faded to the blackness of much needed sleep.


	9. Hey Dad

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

Amy knelt next to her father's grave.

"Hey Daddy," she whispered. "I've always read that a girl's dad is always there for her. So, I'm not here to tell you that I still hate you. Just to tell you how I feel." She sighed. She felt stupid but knew this was necessary.

"Am I happy out there…in this great wide world? Yes and no. You've probably known this but I can't help but wonder…do you think about your friends…do you miss your little girl?" Amy swatted at her tears.

"When you would lay your head down, how would you sleep at night?" Did you even wonder if I was alright?" She smiled. "Then I met the Doctor. Daddy…I love him and he left me…well, I left him…same difference." She shook her head. "No, it's not the same difference."

She looked back at the grave. "It's been a long hard road without you by my side…why weren't you there all the nights that I've cried. You broke my mother's heart; you broke your child for life. It's not okay but…I need you, Da. I need you to dry my tears and make it all better."

The tears that had been trapped in the prison of her eyes broke free. "I love you, Da."


	10. So Small

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

"Oi! Spaceman!" Donna called, slapping the Doctor on the shoulder.

_"My God, he looks like crap."_ She thought, sitting across from him in his new home.

"Don't you ever knock?" he asked. "Or phone ahead?"

She gave him a look.

"Note to self…re-hide spare key." He muttered.

"No point…I already had a copy made." She said with a creepy grin.

He muttered something, resting his head in his hands.

"Oi, don't curse me in Gallifreian." She said. "Doctor…I'm saying this not because I'm your best friend but because I'm worried about you."

Donna took his hand in her own.

"Donna, I just wanna shut the world out and just be left alone. I don't know how to get Amy back." The Doctor sounded so defeated.

She hit him in the back of the head. "Spaceman, you've been out in the universe for how long? You have to realize that sometimes that mountain you've been climbing, mentally, is just a grain of sand and what you've been out there searching for forever is in your hands. And by the time that you figure out that your love for Amy is all that matters after all; it'll sure make everything else seem so small." Donna said, squeezing his hand.

"I love her, Donna, more than anything in the universe but I can't change who I am and I'm worried that…I'm not good…good enough for her." He sighed.

"You are trying though. You bought a house." She said.

"Yes and the sitting still is driving me mad." He said.

Donna stood to leave and smacked him on the back of the head again. "Well, while you're sitting around thinking about what you can't change and worrying about all the wrong things remember this…time's flying by…moving so fast, you better make it count because you can't get it back." She doubled back and said. "And stop reading the _Twilight Saga_, Martian Boy; it's making you depressing to be around."

"Not a Martian, Noble."

He heard her laugh as the door closed.


	11. I Just Died In Your Arms

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

The Doctor sat in Amy's room. He kept it the same way as she had when she was there with him. It had been months since she left him.

Since then he was looking for something he couldn't get. His broken hearts lie in pieces all around him and he couldn't find an easy way out of this.

The Doctor fell back against Amy's pillows, hitting something hard.

"What the—"he pulled it out and saw that the hard thing was a blue book…her diary.

He flipped it open to the day when she and Rory broke up.

She told him that he left her but upon reading he found out that she left him. She went on to explain it how it felt when the Doctor held her and kissed her.

"Who would've thought that a girl like me could come to this? I love him and I always will. I just died in his arms tonight. It must've been something he said…or when he kissed me. Maybe I should've walked away. What would've I told Rory?" Amy later wrote that she had no idea.


	12. Face Down

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

"Amy, why are you still dealing with Rory's abuse?" her mate, Sharon, asked her.

Amy shrugged, wincing as she dabbed cover up on her eye.

"The bruise is too dark." She muttered, looking more closely at it.

The Doctor lingered close to Amy and Sharon, in disguise. He had gone back to a few weeks before Amy and Rory had broken up. He was curious about what had happened, that caused the break-up in the first place. Now he knew why and he wanted to throw Rory into a black hole filled with Daleks, Cyberman and every other foul creature in the universe. He had met a lot of them in the past 900 years.

"It'll never happen again." She whispered, tears cascading down her cheeks. "He loves me."

The Doctor had told himself that he wouldn't interfere but she was his Amy, and he couldn't abandon her so easily.

"Here." He said, handing her a napkin as he sat across from her in the seat that her friend had recently vacated.

"I overheard your conversation and I know it's not my place but…Does he feel like a man when he pushes you around? I mean, does he feel better as you fall to the ground?"

Amy shook her head. "You don't know him…or me." she said.

"I can see in your eyes that you love another man. One that is nicer to you than this one is." He whispered, his blue eyes piercing her green ones.

"You're right, Paisley girl," he said, using her affectionate nickname for people from Scotland. "But I do know this, 'A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect and every action in this world will bear a consequence.'" He held her gaze smiling. "If you leave him _before_ he kills you, how many girls will follow in your steps and be saved? Karma will be a bitch and get him…Right Square in the ass." Without another word he got up and left.

Lucky for him, Rory was coming into the café. "Sorry." He murmured, spilling his hot latte on Rory as he passed.


	13. All I've Ever Wanted

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

Rose sat next to Amy in a little coffee shop.

"Rose, if the Doctor wanted me back, he would've come by now." She said.

"But…" Rose prompted.

"Rose Tyler, you have to swear not to tell anyone. I didn't tell Martha or Donna."

Once she promised Amy, Rose knew it was bad.

"Rose, I didn't realize it two months ago but I'm pregnant."

Rose watched as Amy burst into tears.

"Amy…look at me." she said. "The day before you and the Doctor got married; I asked him if he was happy... He told me that every time he looked at you he could see you in the pale moonlight…walking in the meadow in the early spring, twirling in a sundress and wearing his right. He didn't care if you were married or not…all he wanted…all he ever really wanted was you. He loves you." She said, holding Amy close.


	14. 7 Things

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

Martha sat in Amy's apartment. Amy, she noted, was now heavily pregnant.

"One more month." Amy said.

"You miss him." Martha said, fiddling with a bit of her frayed jeans.

Amy nodded.

"I probably shouldn't say this but at times I'd get so scared when I think about the previous relationship we shared. It was awesome but we lost it, it's not possible for me, not to care for him. I had seven things about him that I loved." Martha said. "His hair, his eyes, his old Levi's. When we hugged I was hypnotized, he made me laugh…made me cry. He made me fall in love with him by being himself."

Amy smiled. "The same with me."

"And he's a great man." Martha smiled back.

"I love him and his kids will know all about him."

Martha looked shocked for a minute. "Plural?" she smiled again.

Amy nodded, "A boy and a girl."


	15. I Can Hear the Bells

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

"Push Amy!" Lorna said, as Amy squeezed her hand.

Amy screamed, cursing the Doctor, wondering if he could hear her.

"One more push, Mrs. Logan." The nurse said.

Amy screamed in pain again, breathing only when she heard the wail of her oldest child. After screaming again she heard the second wail.

They gave her the girl first, and then the boy.

"What are their names?" Rose, Martha and Donna asked as they came to visit.

"Moira Elizabeth." She pronounced it 'maw-ra" "And, Cian Alexander." She pronounced it 'key-an'.

One week later…

"I'll be back shortly, Aunt Lorena." She said. "Moira and Cian are sleeping. I'll be back."

She absently heard the bells chiming in the distance. She felt bad about leaving but she had to go shopping.

She looked up. "Oh, hey, Rory. How…"


	16. Whispering

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

Whispering. The Doctor definitely heard whispering.

He could hear the ghosts in the moonlight.

Sorrow was doing a new dance through his bones…through his skin.

Amy was in trouble.

He sat in the TARDIS and listened to the souls in the fool's night.

Fumbling mutely with their hands and there was…heartache without end.

"Doctor?"

He looked up. "Ah…Mr. and Mrs. Pond, hello."

Mr. Pond crumpled grief stricken.

"Our Amy is in trouble. Help her, please. We know you love her." The ghosts of Amy's parents sounded heartbroken.

They told him of Rory's abusive ways, even though he knew all about it.

"Help…the one word I can never resist."

History was against him in this mystery of what to do…but it was no mystery that it would not be pleasant for Rory.

He listened for the hope…for the new life.

Something beautiful…a new chance as he heard her parent's ghosts whisper there again.


	17. Tell Me Before I Waltz Out of Your Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

Amy shifted behind him.

He smiled, knowing that this would bring the Doctor right to him.

It was the Doctor's fault that Amy left him.

"Rory?" Amy asked.

"'Lo, love." He said, pulling her hair.

"Ah!" she cried out.

They were by where they grew up together.

"Out we go, Aims." He said, pulling her out of the back seat of the car by her hair.

He threw her to the ground, looking with love at his handiwork.

Amy was tied at the hands and feet.

"Tell me, Amy, before I waltz out of your life. Why'd you leave me?"

She glared at him.

"I'm going to kill him, you know?" he slapped her hard.

"Good luck, you ass."

He paused at her words before hitting her, beating every inch of her that he could.

Suddenly, someone grabbed him from behind.

The Doctor spun him around, holding him at arm's length by the neck.

"Off….my….girl." the Doctor punched the man, sending him sprawling to the ground, unconscious.

"Amy!" he cried, running to her.


	18. I'd Give It All For You author's fav

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

"Amy!" the Doctor ran to her, holding her close. "It's alright, love, I've got you." He kissed her head. "You're safe."

He lead her back to the TARDIS and gave her a cup of tea that was spiked heavily with Stoli.

"How have you been?" Amy hiccuped.

"Well, I thought about what you said. I had a house while you were gone. About a week after you left me, I found a couple acres…near some little park. It had silver shutters, a driveway laid in marble and hundreds of rooms to fill and miles of space to fly and I tried to believe that is was better without you…I was better off alone. Know, I'd give it all for you… I'd give it all for you by my side once more. I'd give it all to hold you again, to feel I'm completed, and to know there and then that all I needed was you to fight the fear but now you're here."

She placed her cup down.

"I took a trip while I was gone. I cashed in all my savings and bought a ticket to America and an _El Dorado_, drove to Tennessee. I drove across the country and stopped at lots of diners and stared at a million stars and dreamed I could touch the skies…and I tried to believe that it was better without you…I was finally free. But I'd give it all for you by my side once more. Cause, the mountains I climbed grew higher and higher. I was running through time and walking through fire. And I tried to believe that it was better without you…but Doctor," she held his face gently. "I'd give it all for you…God knows it's easy to run…easy to run from the things that you feel, the people you love. But every time I stood on the shore or at a cliff…the second before I jumped I knew where I needed to be."

Before Amy could say another word he kissed her with all the pent up passion he held for her. "I've miss you, Amelia Jessica Pond Logan. So much." He said, holding her close. "Never leave me again."

She buried her head in his neck. "Never." She agreed.


	19. What Hurts the Most

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

Hours after he saved Amy, they laid together in complete bliss.

He stroked her hair, neither one of them saying a word.

"Either you're sleeping…or you, Doctor, are very deep in thought." Amy said, kissing his neck.

"Don't distract me, love, I have something to say and I think that I've got the words."

He felt Amy stiffen and sit up. "You're leaving again…aren't you?" she whispered, he heard the emotion in her voice and it broke his hearts. Sorrow…that was all.

"Not without you, Pond." He sat up, brushing her hair off her neck.

"It took me until ten seconds after you left that what hurt the most was being so close to happily ever after…and having so much to say and watching you walk away." He kissed her neck gently, she took a breath.

"And never knowing what could've been…and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do." He turned her head to kiss her deeply, making a mental note to thank Rory for bringing them back together.


	20. Butterfly Kisses

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

"I've got a surprise for you." Amy said, opening the door to her house.

The Doctor was greeted by a piercing wail.

"Amy?" her Aunt Lorena called.

"Coming." Amy said, dragging the Doctor by his hand.

"Amy?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

Amy responded by handing him a small female. "This is Moira Elizabeth."

Moira smiled at him and he realized…she had Amy's eyes.

He looked at Amy, who simply smiled. A full life flashed before his eyes.

Moira was about five and she was making him a cake. He told her he loved it, knowing that she tried, even though it looked funny.

Then she was sixteen and going off on her first date and he couldn't believe how much she looked like Amy, and went to a small girl with ribbons in her hair to a grown woman wearing make-up. Before she left she smiled at the Doctor and brushed her eyelashes against his cheek as she had done as a small girl. The final flash was of her wedding day.

"Dad? What are you thinking about?" Moira asked.

The Doctor smiled. "I'm not sure." His voice was thick. Moira turned and looked at him. "I…just feel like I'm losing my baby girl."

Moira looked at Amy before walking towards her dad. She pulled him into a hug like he used to when she would come to him and gave him butterfly kisses. When she pulled away, tears were spilling from her eyes.

"Walk me down the aisle, Daddy?" She glanced at the clock. "It's just about time." She nervously glanced at her dress. "Does my wedding gown look pretty, Daddy?"

He brushed his own tears away. "Beautiful." He croaked.

"Daddy, don't cry."

He walked her down the aisle thinking, "_For all that I've done wrong, I must've done something right. To deserve a hug in the morning and butterfly kisses at night."_

"John?" Amy asked, snapping him back to reality.

The Doctor leaned over and kissed her. "She's beautiful."

Amy smiled and showed him another baby. "Here's Cian Alexander. " She said. "Your son."

The Doctor smiled. "I love you."


	21. Unstoppable

Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a dork.

Then it hit him. "Son? Two?" the Doctor asked, cuddling Moira close. Amy nodded. "They're only a week old."

The Doctor was in shock. He never thought he would have one child, let alone two…with a human.

"It's a good thing I bought that house." He laughed.

Amy smiled and he thought about how much he missed the little things. Her smile. The shade of her hair. The playful flirtatious teasing. Her. She was forever his.

"Come along, Logan." He said. "Let's take Moira and Cian home."

Amy raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you baby proofed the TARDIS?"

He gave her a non-commental shrug, secretly grinning. They put on the twins jackets and headed towards the time machine.

"Amy, I've made a lot of mistakes. The main one was letting you walk away from me. Watching you walk away…then finding out why you left Rory…pulled me down faster than a sunset. But then seeing you, smiling at me after you nearly died because I didn't keep an eye on you…and the love in your eyes as you showed me our kids…it only confirmed what I already knew…You're unstoppable." He opened the TARDIS door and instead of going to the console, he went to the left.

"I never left any possibility out." He said, opening the door.

**_Sorry that I threw you all this at once, it's just I got other fanfictions to work on. This one is almost done._**


	22. It Is You I Have Loved All Along

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a was a pale blue nursery.**

"How? When?" Amy opened the door and saw that it was connected to their room.

"You were very unobservant sometimes." He smiled.

"Oh, John." She turned to him; there were tears in her eyes.

"Amy?" He said, confused.

"Put Moira in the crib. We need to talk." She whispered, putting Cian in. The Doctor placed her beside her brother. "It won't move while the TARDIS is in flight. I tried it."

Amy nodded, practically dragging the Doctor into the next room.

"Amy…" she silenced him with a kiss.

"You were the person who gave the napkin in the café." She whispered, "The man in the costume who gave me the confidence to leave Rory on the spot."

He nodded.

"It was then that I realized, it was no mystery…it was finally clear to me that you had that hold on my heart that was so strong…for so long. It was you I had loved all along."

The Doctor sat down, pulling Amy into his arms. "Oh, Amy, I've loved you since the first time you disobeyed me. Do you remember?"

Amy grinned. "The Atraxi." She turned her face to his. "You told me to believe for twenty minutes that you could save the world."

"After you slammed my tie in a car door." He said, smiling.

She laughed, burying her face in his shirt.

"And then you want to know why I wear bow-ties. Try locking that in a car door!"

Amy laughed until her sides hurt. When she was able to stop she looked at him and kissed him.

"Now, I look at you and realize that every day you save my life."

He kissed her passionately, while in the next room Moira Elizabeth and Cian Alexander gripped each other's hands.


	23. Epilogue The House We Built

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...I'm just a was a pale blue nursery.**

The Doctor saw Amy smile as he swung Moira Elizabeth in a circle.

The twins were almost two now and it clear which parent the child favored, look wise, Moira had Amy's eyes even though she had flaming red hair when she was born, she had the ability to change her appearance with her moods. When she was happy, her hair was like the Doctor's; light brown. When she was mad is was like Amy's; the flaming red. Cian lookeed like the Doctor when he was a boy.

The Doctor walked up to Amy, watching the twins play with each other.

"They're gonna give you trouble one day." Amy said.

"Me? Trouble?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"I'll die, John, you'll regenerate." Amy whispered.

"Oh?" he grabbed her hand, placing it over his chest where his hearts were. One heartbeat. Not two.

"But...how?" she asked.

"That day with Rory...it stopped my heart...seeing him try to kill you...again."

Amy threw her arms around him. "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, Amy." He was proud of the house they built together.

**_Well, that's end. I told you it would end well. :D _**

It was stronger then sticks, stones and steel. It wasn't some house that was high on some hill but they knew a lot of things would come and go but love never would.

Moira looked at her brother. "Mama loves Daddy."

Cian nodded. "We love dem too, Roia."

Moira smiled. "Yes, Keen."

They hugged as Amy and the Doctor watched them.


End file.
